The overall objective of this proposal is to develop a multidisciplinary research program for in vivo cellular and molecular imaging. Scientists from different schools at Duke University and departments in the medical center are working in specific areas of cancer research but no mechanism is available to provide interaction between these scientists. Although some of the scientists in the various schools and departments are starting to collaborate, this planning grant provides the focus to bring the separate scientific components together for performing the multidisciplinary research that will lead to new advances in in vivo cellular and molecular imaging. The objectives of this planning grant are the following: 1. Develop an organizational structure that will stimulate and facilitate multidisciplinary research in the basic science and clinical application of new methods of imaging cancer. 2. Provide a forum to present new topics and to review multidisciplinary projects related to in vivo cellular and molecular imaging. 3. Select and monitor multidisciplinary development projects. 4. Provide appropriate core facilities to support the development projects. The goal of this planning grant is to develop the infrastructure, core facilities, and multidisciplinary interaction for submitting a P-50 application for an In Vivo and Molecular Imaging Center.